Just Like Us
by Starship Artisan
Summary: Oneshot- Challengefic Drabblish. "What are you doing with your dad's tools in the bathroom?" "The faucet drips, so I'm going to fix it." Implied EdWin and AlMei


A/N: I read a story on here that did an interesting idea. Open a book, find a random line and use it as the first line of a story. This one is quite interesting...

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. Unfortunately, FMA isn't one of them.

0-0-0

**Just Like Us**

"What are you doing with all your dad's tools in the bathroom?" The young boy asked.

"This faucet drips, so I'm going to fix it." The other boy said proudly.

Yes, Nathan Elric was quite an adventurous young boy and enjoyed helping his father fix things, even if his father used alchemy to do it. He had a fascination with mechanics even if he was only six years old. His hair is blond like both of his parents; and his big blue eyes are often filled with mischief and innocence.

What his friend didn't know, is that these were his mothers tools, little Nathan knew full well that you should NEVER touch Winry's tools.

"Are you sure Nathan? Won't Uncle Edward get mad...?" His cousin asked.

James Elric was always the voice of reason, just like his father. He has short, black hair and golden eyes, with the round face like his mother. The five year old never quite agreed with everything Nathan did since he got in trouble quite often and always managed to blame his younger cousin.

"Dad won't get mad; he likes it when I help him fix things! Once he sees what I've done, he'll thank me!" Nathan said rather loudly and almost obnoxiously.

James just shook his head in disapproval, "Daddy always told me not to play with other people's things Nathan, so you shouldn't either!" The five year old said while pouting.

"Who cares? I do this all the time by myself!" Nathan said again, although this was of course, a big fat lie.

"We're gonna get in trouble Nathan!" James said trying to be the voice of reason once again, but when Nathan Elric had his heart set on something there was no stopping him. He was just too stubborn.

"Just gotta turn the wrench like this..." As Nathan did this, he ended up detaching a pipe and water came flowing out of the pipes.

"Uh oh..." Nathan said quietly, "That never happened when Mommy or Daddy did it..."

"Look what you did Nathan! Your such a big meanie head for not listening to me!" James scolded.

"Be quiet! Help me fix this!" Nathan exclaimed.

James didn't know what to do; he couldn't fix a pipe could he? No, his father wouldn't be happy if he played with toys that weren't his. What could he do...

"What's going on here?" Nathan and James turned around to see Edward and Alphonse standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"I was trying to fix the leaky faucet like you do Daddy!" Nathan said happily.

Edward looked around the room, the floor was covered in water and the pipe was still leaking. Edward clapped his hands and fixed the pipe, then demanded the boys for an explanation.

"Nathan was being a dummy head and tried to fix the pipe on his own!" James said quickly.

Edward fixed his gaze on Nathan who looked mad at James for ratting on him.

"Nathan..." Edward started, "Why would you do that?" Edward asked sternly. Alphonse looked at his son and was reminded of him and Edward when they were young. Edward would always do reckless things and Alphonse would have to tell him that it wasn't a good idea.

"You do it all the time! I wanted to too!" Nathan said worryingly, knowing that he had been caught. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't do it without me until you're older okay?" He couldn't stay mad at the boy, he didn't know any better. "Come on you too, suppers waiting."

Both boys' eyes lit up as they ran to the kitchen. Ed and Al still stood in the doorway, "Reminds me of us when we were little." Edward said.

Al gave a slight smile, "Yeah." And with that, they walked to the kitchen.

0-0-0

A/N: Well, all's well that ends well. The line actually came from a Calvin and Hobbes book (I had to) and I thought that this would be a cool idea. Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
